


in the morning time

by vannral



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Intimacy, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral
Summary: Fjord and Caleb have a soft morning together.





	in the morning time

**Author's Note:**

> Well this turned into a sap monster :D

Caleb will never cease to marvel just how _gentle_ Fjord is.

Despite his size, despite the _blood_ in his veins _,_ despite his fangs and fierce snarls in battle, he’s so _impossibly_ gentle, the way he touches, the way he runs his hands on Caleb’s sides, how his thumbs brush on his skin, stroke careful touches on his hip bones, all careful and thoughtful and _kind_.

     “You need to eat more, Caleb”, Fjord says one morning, and true, Caleb thinks he is on the skinnier side, especially compared to Fjord, who can practically engulf Caleb’s whole waist in his _hands._

     “I am working on that”, Caleb says calmly and tugs fondly Fjord’s hair. “Now that we can, you know, actually _afford_ it.”

Snorting with certain amusement Fjord grasps Caleb’s wrist and presses a kiss on his palm.

     “Yeah, suppose so, got me there. We’d better enjoy it quickly before _some_ burn through it ‘fore we can.”

     “Hmm, that’s certainly true, I suppose... What about you?”

Fjord flashes a grin, so utterly charming and genuine that it momentarily steals Caleb’s breath away. The smile crinkles Fjord’s eyes into shining crescents.

     “You know me, always eatin’ when it’s possible.” He bites playfully Caleb’s fingers, and hot flush spreads on Caleb’s cheeks, although he _should_ be getting used to that already, Fjord’s displays of affection.

     “That you do”, Caleb murmurs quietly; it’s reassuring to know that Fjord hears him nonetheless, no matter how quiet and strangled Caleb gets, especially when the anxiety rises up in his throat, clutches and _scratches,_ clawing and _painful._

He hears.

_No matter what._

Lost in his thoughts, Caleb runs his fingertips absentmindedly on a scar under Fjord’s collarbone, wondering and being _so utterly grateful and relieved_ that this is allowed, that he can, that he’s allowed to this easy intimacy, and -

     “Where did ya go?” Fjord asks quietly, his voice lowering into a rough note that snaps Caleb out of his thoughts. “Hey.”

     “Hi.”

     “You okay?”

Caleb smiles, a real, _genuine_ smile. “Yeah”, he says, takes Fjord’s head between his palms and presses their foreheads together. “I am. Really. Sorry, just...thinking about - ” He shrugs vaguely, “ - things.”

     “Oh? Really specific, that”, Fjord teases, amused, but doesn’t poke or press.

Of course he doesn’t, he’s marvellous that way, Caleb thinks. Endlessly patient and _good._ Kind.

Sighing, Caleb moves so he’s straddling Fjord’s hips and wraps his arms loosely around his neck. Fjord adjusts his position a bit on the bed so that he’s leaning against the headboard and rests his hands on Caleb’s hips.

     “Really, it’s more... positive things, honestly, so... don’t worry about it”, Caleb explains. “’m happy, you know.”

     “You are? Well, I’m - I’m happy to hear it.”

Caleb finds it so _endearing_ the way Fjord sometimess stumbles with words, when he’s caught off guard.

     “Yeah. I mean it, you know. I don’t think I’ve been this care-free in _months._ Years, even, I’m not sure. Either way. _That’s_ what I was thinking.”

Fjord stares at him, unmoving, barely _breathing,_ like he can’t believe his eyes, like Caleb’s something _precious_ and _amazing._ It’s so close to _adoration_ that Caleb feels himself flushing scarlet at the attention.

Then, without responding, Fjord leans in to press a kiss on Caleb’s mouth - it’s slow, painfully sweet, familiar in every way that counts and the way Caleb will never take for granted.

     “Likewise, darlin’. You make me happy.”

Caleb leans back in, and _this_ kiss is hungry, messy, and they meet each other in each angle and turn in sync, familiar with each other’s bodies, planes and curves and scars and limbs.

     “You probably end up regretting _that_ in a month or two”, Caleb finally remarks, amused against Fjord’s mouth.

     “Challenge fuckin’ accepted. We’re on”, Fjord mumbles back, his voice deeper and huskier, and the lovely baritone sends delicious shivers down Caleb’s spine.

When they first started travelling together, Caleb wouldn’t even have _dreamed_ that this would be possible.

That Fjord felt the same even in the _slightest._

It’s so wild and unbelievable that _now_ Caleb can’t help but to laugh breathlessly, so unbelievably _giddy_ with utter relief and affection _and everything_ threatening to burst open from his chest, he frames Fjord’s head with his palms and leans against Fjord’s forehead again in tender fondness.

     “We should probably head downstairs”, he murmurs against Fjord’s lips.

     “Uh huh. _Or,_ and here’s my argument, we let _them_ take responsibility for a change and _we_ stay here, how about that?”

Caleb considers it. “...As tempting and wonderful as that sounds, they probably will light something on fire.”

A pause.

     “I’d argue, but...sadly, I think you’re right. _Damn it._ ”

     “Well, Molly and Yasha are there, so... I have hope we have _some_ room to maneuver?”

Fjord grins, all roguish and endearing. “I like the way you think.” His thumbs draw comforting patterns on Caleb’s bare hipbones.

     “Hmm. Shall we wager for that, then? Not that great odds, though.”

     “I’m in.”

Fjord grips Caleb’s wrists and turns them around so Caleb ends up between him and the mattress. The half-orcs eyes are burning, but instead of hunger and dark lust from before, this time his gaze is clear, playfully crinkled.

     “Didn’t we just _agree_ to go downstairs?” Caleb asks calmly, fond amusement flickering in the bright blue of his irises.

     “I mean, yeah, eventually. Figured a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt... right?”

     “Minutes, is that so, is that where you are aiming?”  

Caleb’s grin is so beaming and bare and _real_ that Fjord can’t do anything else but to crush their mouths together in another kiss, full of breathless laughter and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so into Critical Role at the moment, although not knowing almost anything about D&D, it's not even funny. Plus the campaign has just started, but whatever!  
> (Once again grammar mistakes etc. please tell me!)  
> i'm also on vannral.tumblr.com if you wanna say hi!  
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
